Sonozaki Mion
Character Summary Sonozaki Mion is the heir to the Sonozaki Household. She is also the oldest in Keiichi's class, so she is the class president. She is a tomboy, but has a secret girly side. She sees Keiichi as a friend and an occasional rival, though it is later revealed that she has a crush on him. She is often seen holding a gun but is never seen using it in either the anime or manga adaption; it may be a fake. Seeing as it is illegal to carry such weaponry in Japan, it is likely to be a realistic model, unless it is somehow related to her status with the Three Houses. In the manga adaption, it is revealed to be an Airsoft gun; a common, highly realistic toy gun distinguishable from a real one by its orange tip. Mion was branded with the oni (demon) tattoo on her back, which is a right reserved for the oldest child, but she was actually born as the younger sister, Shion Sonozaki. This mistake was made because Shion and Mion accidental switched places when they were young. No one but the twins themselves seemed to be aware of this, however, and it it never brought up in the anime. At first, she and Ryuugu Rena were thought to be the villains in Onikakushi-hen, but this turned out to be a hallucination by Keiichi because of the Hinamizawa syndrome. Mion was also thought to be the villain in Watanagashi-hen but it is at first insinuated and later revealed (in Meakashi-hen) to be Shion. She is therefore the only main character excluding Rika who does not commit a murder. Physical Appearance Mion has green hair and eyes. Her bangs part in the middle and she ties her hair into a ponytail. She has a trim figure and a large bust. During her school days, Mion wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a red tie, and wears a yellow, unbuttoned vest. She also wears a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks, and brown shoes. During her free days, she wears a yellow shirt with a slight black turtle neck, a tied sweatshirt around her waist, blue jeans and brown shoes. Personality Mion acts energetic and confident, often teasing her friends. As the leader of the after-school games club, she organizes various card or board games, which she has become extemely good at. She is the club member that tends to win the most, but as Rena reveals to Keiichi, she had been the biggest loser at the start of the club. Mion designs most of the 'punishment games' that the loser must do, but at the beginning, she often had to do them herself. It is a tribute to her determination that she has advanced so far in skill. Although Mion seems very self-confident and tomboyish, it is revealed that she is quite girly. This is an important point in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, where Keiichi's decision to give the doll from a toy store owner to Rena rather than Mion, thinking that she would not like girly things; in Meakashi-hen, this event is shown to trigger the development of the Hinamizawa syndrome in Shion. Relationships Ryuugu Rena Mion and Rena are and have been since the start of the series close freinds. Shion Sonozaki considers Rena to be 's rival. In the last episode of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, Rena confess her feelings for him. Maebara Keiichi ' ' Keiichi and Mion's relationship is arguably the one most expanded on throught the series. Keiichi and Mion's relationship is often hinted to be very strong. Keiichi and Mion are hinted to have feelings for each other, most notably in Watanagashi-hen, where Mion confesses her love with Keiichi to Shion. When Keiichi fails to give Mion a doll he won, saying she wouldn't like it anyway and gives it to Rena, Mion is later seen crying and being upset over this. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen when Keiichi hugs Mion, as an apology for killing her and Rena in Onikakushi-hen, which she and Rena don't remember, she is seen blushing. An example of Keiichi's feelings is during Watanagashi-hen when Keiichi is about to be toutored by who he believes to be Mion. Instead of resisting he states that If it will soothe the demon inside of Mion she may go ahead, only asking in return to save Mion and Shion. Later in Matsuribayashi-hen, Shion whispers in Keiichi's ear that although the person she loves is gone, Sis (Mion) still has hers. ' ' Furude Rika & Satoko Hojo Mion is close friends with both. See Also Shion Sonozaki Category:Characters